


О друзьях и семье

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Series: Цепь жизненных неурядиц Эльфа и Коротышки [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016





	О друзьях и семье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [64 Damn Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172078) by Roily Riddles. 



Ранним вечером Логан брёл через задний двор особняка к обрамлявшей его рощице; руки он держал в карманах, а взгляда не отрывал от земли.

Долго охотиться ему не пришлось: его добыча и не думала прятаться или путать следы. Скоро он нашёл нужное дерево и прислонился к стволу. Наверху, в гуще ветвей, тёмный хвост выписывал круги в воздухе. Логан выдохнул.

— Слушай, Эльф, я не собираюсь извиняться.

Хвост дёрнулся. Пригоршня сухих листьев осыпалась Логану на волосы. Он стряхнул их и продолжил:

— С кем я сплю — сугубо моё дело. Тебя это не касается.

Сухая ветка пролетела в дюйме от его носа. Он задрал голову и свирепо глянул на крутящийся хвост, перевёл взгляд на тёмное сжавшееся тело, укрытое в закатных тенях.

— Я сюда пришёл подумать, Логан. Компания мне не требуется.

— Я ещё не всё сказал, — Логан вздохнул. — Послушай, мне жаль, что я скрыл это от тебя.

Хвост замер. Пара жёлтых огоньков зажглась в тени.

— Я знаю, что ты не терпишь секретов. Я и не сказал, потому что, ну...

— Ну?

— Не хотелось лишний раз раскачивать лодку, — он пожал плечами. — Я не знал, что ты подумаешь. Будет ли всё так же, как прежде.

— Ты что же, полагал, что я тебя не извиню?

Логан, обдумывая сказанное, нахмурился. Он не привык к такому и надеялся, что ему не придётся повторять этот опыт в будущем.

— Похоже на то... — он вздохнул. — Что бывает, когда твой друг внезапно превращается в парня, который спал с твоей матерью?

Настала тишина. Нос Логана улавливал тончайшие изменения доносящихся от дерева запахов. Наконец Курт спустился по стволу головой вниз, как ящерица.

— Это не проблема, друг, — он чуть улыбнулся.

— Не это задевает, да? — спросил Логан, пока они шагали обратно к дому. Курт смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Разговоры. Санто сказал сегодня, что ты и... некоторые другие — я цитирую: «Ухитрились вынести идиому „ёб твою мать“ за скобки её метафорического смысла».

Логан поднял брови.

— Что ж, однажды Санто встретит человека, у которого кулак окажется достаточно велик, чтобы заткнуть ему рот. Да и какое тебе дело до того, что там говорит этот парень?

— Мне? Никакого. Санто тут, в сущности, совершенно ни при чём.

Собравшиеся во дворе детишки затеяли бейсбольный матч. Слышно было, как они спорили о правилах.

— Дело в женщине, которая выбросила меня, как мусор, и которая даже спустя столько лет обладает властью вывернуть этим меня наизнанку, ведя себя, как... словно она и вовсе не моя мать.

— Эй, если бы твоя мамаша была хоть вполовину так сильна, как ты думаешь, ты был бы совсем другим зверем, поверь мне.

Курт поморщился и открыл рот, готовясь возразить, но Логан перебил его:

— Поверь мне.  
Курт посмотрел на него; омрачённые черты его смягчились, и он кивнул.

Хэнк подошёл к бейсбольной команде утрясать конфликт, и кто-то из ребятишек криво напялил кепку ему на затылок. Его упрашивали присоединиться к игре; Хэнк медлил в нерешительности, перебрасывая мяч с руки на руку. Когда Логан и Курт поравнялись с компанией, Хэнк просиял.

— А, вот и вы, как всегда вовремя. Джентльмены, никто из вас не желает облегчить мою суровую учительскую долю?

Логан покачал головой.

— Извини, Хэнк. У нас пиво стынет.

Курт вскинул голову.

— Правда, что ли?

— У Джо открыто всю ночь. Я плачу.

— Неужели я слышу то, что слы...

— Не обольщайся, Эльф. Только на этот раз.


End file.
